Figuras Geometricas
by NieveS-16
Summary: Que pasa cuando en mas que un triangulo amoroso nos encontramos en un cuadradado? SoraxTaixYamato con una dosis de....enterate!


_N/A: Muchas veces suele pasar estar en medio de un triangulo amoroso¿pero que pasa cuando mas que en triangulos nos encontramos en cuadrados, pentagonos y demas? Enterate aqui, y por favor si lees dejame un mail para saber tu opinion, sino no continuare el fic. Arigato!_

_**Cap I :Mala Noticia en el Parque**_

_Muchas veces oímos decir que el amor esta en el aire, y que se presenta en todas las formas posibles, incluso las mas extrañas e insospechadas, pero lo cierto es que el amor florece dentro de cualquiera de nosotros en el momento inesperado, y porque no también decir en el momento inadecuado. _

Estos eran los pensamientos del joven Ishida, parecía que el amor había tocado a su puerta, lamentablemente de una manera extraña, pues se encontraba enamorado de nada menos ni nada mas que su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami, quien lamentablemente para Yamato, estaba saliendo con Sora Takenouchi, su ex novia.

Yamato suspiro, odiaba todo aquello, siempre le habían dicho que el amor era algo complicado y doloroso, pero que aun así valía la pena vivirlo.

Yamato no estaba en desacuerdo con la parte de vivir el amor.

"_Solo seria mejor si no hubiese dolor de por medio o situaciones como esta" _

En sus 17 años, Yamato solo había tenido una relación sentimental con la joven pelirroja la cual duro tan solo unos meses y no término demasiado bien por lo que la relación con la joven fue bastante deteriorada para posteriormente romperse completamente.

Luego un tiempo después se entero que Sora había comenzado a salir con Taichi, el cual le dijo que no había decidido decirle nada porque pensó que le haría mal enterarse pasado tan poco tiempo de la rotura.

Yamato disculpo al moreno, aunque sintió deseos de matar a la pelirroja por salir con el amor de su vida.

Yamato Ishida pronto salio de su habitación en la que se había encerrado a "meditar" durante algunas cuantas horas ya. Seguro su padre llegaría hambriento así que pensó que era buen momento de salir a comprar algo de alimento.

"_¿Por que el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?, la persona que amo es de mi mismo sexo y encima tiene una relación estable con mi ex novia que me odio_"- pensó Yamato frustrado, la verdad es que no podía sacarse ni un segundo ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

El aire frió de la noche pronto golpeo su cara distrayéndolo por unos hermosos instantes en los que sus pensamientos sobre Taichi y Sora se convirtieron en un "que frió hace debí salir con abrigo".

El recorrido al supermercado el cual no era muy largo, fue un martirio para el pobre Yamato quien se murió de frió, por suerte se hallaba cercano al parque Odaiba que era prácticamente el centro de la ciudad y en el cual abundaban una gran cantidad de negocios.

El joven entro al supermercado y compro un poco de carne fresca para preparar algún estofado, el cual seria exquisito en esa noche de fríos salio del Supermercado y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Sora Takenouchi se dirigía corriendo hacia al parque con sus manos en la cara, en clara señal de que estaba llorando.

La intriga de Yamato fue demasiado grande por lo cual el muchacho ojiazul decidió seguir a la joven y averiguar el motivo de sus lágrimas.

- Hola Sora- dijo Yamato a la pelirroja quien se había sentado en la primera banca encontrada a llorar amargamente.

Sora no le respondió y solo continúo llorando amargamente, en un intento de deshacerse de su dolor.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yamato nuevamente sintiendo un poco de pena por la muchacha.

-Me dejo Yamato…Taichi me dejo- le dijo la joven entre llantos a lo que la pena de Yamato por la muchacha se esfumo de inmediato por un sentimiento de felicidad.

"_Jaja te lo mereces por quitármelo" Rió Yamato para sus adentros. "SIIIIIIIIII AL FIN HAS HECHO ALGO BUENO TAICHI, ERES UN GENIO" "Solo déjame a mi a tu lado Tai…." Yamato agradeció internamente el poder controlar sus emociones sino se hubiera reído de la pobre joven delante de su cara._

-¿Por que te dejo?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

"_Oh si esto va a ser bueno, quiero escucharme ya el motivo, seguro es porque Sora es muy pegota, oh mi dios que hable yaaa" _

Sora seco un poco sus lágrimas y luego le dijo con la voz quebrada al rubio:

-Me dejo por otra….

Continuara….


End file.
